1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an interactive audio pass-through device, and more particular to an interactive audio pass-through device constructed as a portable unit that houses Bluetooth and wireless hardware and software, a microprocessor for processing a unique queuing algorithm for a plurality of users, and a plurality of colored light sources for visually indicating the queue to the users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some current devices allow up to five (5) devices to connect to a Bluetooth enabled speaker, and a user then has the ability to “heist” the speaker and play a particular song in lieu of whatever was playing. However, with these devices, there is no control of the song playing, which can be changed as soon as someone else choose to play another song.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved interactive audio pass-through device.
It is further desirable to provide an interactive audio pass-through device constructed as a portable unit that houses wireless hardware and software, a microprocessor having a unique queuing algorithm for a plurality of users, and a plurality of colored light sources for visually indicating the queue to the users.
It is still further desirable to provide an interactive audio pass-through device having three (3) Bluetooth chips (i.e., an audio output chip, an audio input chip and a communications chip) that allow an endless amount of users to connect to the device without buffering and can be played through any speaker that has Bluetooth or an auxiliary port.
Other advantages and features of the invention are apparent from the following description and from the claims.